voidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Water
Class Abilities R O O K I E * Siphon Water -- Draw some water from nearby surroundings. Bodies of water will drain quickly, while water taken from other substances will take time to gather. This ability must be channeled. * Water Spout -- 15 liters of water flow from your lungs. You are also able to breathe it. * Manipulate Water -- Control a mass of levitating water. You are able to control up to 2 cubic yards of water within a 30 yard radius. This ability must be channeled. * Seaweed -- Your fur becomes slick with a layer of suspended water, making you difficult to grab. This ability must be channeled. E X P E R T * Create Water -- Create 1 cubic yard of water which levitates beside you until used. This ability must be channeled. * Surface Tension -- Lift and support objects with a levitating blanket of water by * Wet Lung -- Sense the exact location and amount of nearby water. This ability is passive. * Hydroslide -- Create a slippery pathway on the ground and slide across it. This ability must be channeled. * Sea Cannon -- Shoot a heavy ball of water powerful enough to push or knock back an opponent. M A S T E R * Waterworld -- Create complex objects made of flowing shapes of water. This ability must be channeled. * Sea legs -- Fully control the surface tension of your water, allowing you to walk on its surface or pressurize your water's very touch, as if it were a semi-solid. This ability must be channeled. * Extinguish -- Shoot a pressurized stream of water powerful enough to send any enemy flying with a maximum distance of 5 yards away from you. * Pool Noodle -- Create 1 rotating ribbon of water heavy enough to clobber an enemy. This ability must be channeled. Trait Ability: * Water Tail -- Turn your tail into a flowing reserve of water, allowing you to create or control an extra 0.5 cubic yards of water and extending your active area by 5 yards. {Req: Water Tail Trait} * Water Wings -- Fly with water wings which also allow you to create and control allowing you to create or control an extra 1 cubic yards of water and extending your active area by 5 yards. {Req: Water Wings Trait} * Water Hair -- Turn your hair into a flowing reserve of water, allowing you to create or control am extra 0.5 cubic yard of water and extending your active area by 5 yards. {Req: Water Hairstyle Trait} G R A N D M A S T E R * Water Cat -- Create a version of you made from water which can also use any of your elemental water abilities.This ability must be channeled. There is also a 50% chance that an ability performed by Water Cat will not draw corruption (Roll 100 for each attempt @ 1-50 failure.) * Ocean Man -- You can dissolve into your element when in puddles or large bodies of water. This ability must be channeled. * Hydrant-- Shoot a highly pressurized thread of water with a reach of 1 yard powerful enough to cut through wood. Grand Masters of Water: Addon Abilities • Rookie || Addon -- Water --'' '''Practically A Fish:' Drinking water also replenishes some of your stamina and corruption.{Rookie 200} • Expert || Addon -- Water --'' '''Watercolor:' Your water can be created in 1 desired color. {Expert 300} • Master || Addon -- Water -- 'Beach Party Caphernaum:' There is also a 50% chance that an ability performed by one of your Waterworld creatures will not draw corruption (Roll 100 for each attempt @ 1-50 failure.) || Addon -- Water -- 'Behold, Behold And Sea:' Create Water, Pool Noodle, and Water Cat no longer require channeling to maintain. {Master 400} • Grand Master || Addon -- Water --'' '''Hardboiled:' You can increase the temperature of water up to boiling point.{Grand Master 500} ||''Bonus -- Water --'' Sea Monster: '''Customize your Water Cat to instead be a creature of your design who may be as large as the amount of water you are able to control at once. '''Ability Troubleshooting: • 1 Cubic Yard = 200 Gallons = 750 Liters ||||-- 100 gallons = 1 Standard Bath Tub ' • '''The complexity of actions you can perform with '''Manipulate Water' is dependent on your proficiency. A seasoned Water user will be able to, for example, manipulate water into tiny projectiles or rings with Manipulate Water. At later tiers, your ability to handle water extends to the ability to to create complex animated objects and even another version of yourself made entirely of water. • While you are able to wield diluted water, such as dirty or contaminated water, you are not able to wield things like mud or poison until you've drawn the water from it using Siphon Water. This also means you are able to purify water by separating it from other particles. You are not able to use Siphon Water on blood or other organs because these substances have been merged on a molecular level. • Pool Noodle can be as wide or thin as you like. However, the wider your ribbon is, the less reach it will have, You can help extend its reach by using extra water reserves such as Water Hair, Water Wings and Water Tail. • If you use Ocean Man while injured, there is a 20% chance your wounds will reform at twice their original size (Roll 100 @ 1-80 failure). While using Ocean Man, your body becomes water but does not become impenetrable, meaning you can still be injured. If you are injured after using Ocean Man, your body will forcibly revert back to its original form. • Ocean Man also allows you to take me by the hand and lead me to the land that you understand. But remember that the voyage to the corner of the globe is a real trip ;) • Energies restored by Practically A Fish will replenish only a fraction of the energies lost. • You can be injured by boiling water, even while using Hardboiled. • Watercolor only changes the color of water you have created yourself. • The water from Water Hair, Water Wings and Water Tail can be created or siphoned from other sources. • Corruption is used to create water, but channeling abilities will also drain from your corruption for the duration of its use. While certain abilities will no longer need to be channeled with Behold, Behold and Sea, the activation of these abilities will still require corruption. • Behold, Behold, And Sea does not work on Sea Monster. • Water from Hydrant can extend farther, but the ability is only effective on targets within 1 yard of you. C A N N O T S : ' Siphon from Blood || Control Plants || Drown' Extra Move-Sets with Paired Elements: All Applicable -- Elemental tails can be merged. Fire -- The ability to boil water can be learned at Expert level regardless of the purchase of its addon ability. Plants -- Creating plants also creates water you can siphon. Wind -- Some wind abilities can be combined with water. Sand -- You are now able to wield wet sand. Lucky you! Blood -- Some blood and abilities can be combined with water. Critter Attraction -- Progression Overview • Rookie • Expert • Master • Grand Master Useful Items for this Element • Water Reservoir Siphon water from a container on your back. The container can be any size or shape but must hold liquid and be portable. Cost: { 150 } '' ''Location: { Unavailable } F.A.Q. Q.) * Q.) * Q.) * __NOEDITSECTION__